


The Wolf

by seldomabsent



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27884410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seldomabsent/pseuds/seldomabsent
Summary: Peter encountered a lot of other vigilantes thanks to his own secret life and his recent addition to the Avengers.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Wolf

Peter encountered a lot of other vigilantes thanks to his own secret life and his recent addition to the Avengers. But someone like the Wolf? Never. He knew very little about you. From the red tribal masked horned by wolf fur to your loosen but practical suit, he couldn't differ much.

First, you were seeking a personal vendetta. Nothing illegal yet but you were often after the same criminal group - he could see a pattern but the bigger picture was still pretty blurry.

Second, you were fit enough to fight with him if needed. You never ended up on his wanted list but you were slowly raising your ranks. It didn’t happen yet but he’s seen enough to be sure once it’ll happen, it won’t be pretty. 

Third, he was pathetically in love with you. Yes, he knew nothing about you, and of course, you didn't seem like a particularly good guy - yet the idea of being your friend -or more-, getting to know you and support you through whatever you were going through made his heart beat faster. He wished to know who you were and be by your side.

But no matter how attracted he was to you, never did he made favourites. Spider-man was greater than little Peter and his little heart issues. So when you finally crossed the line and ended up with a bag of stolen money on your back, he didn't stop to go after you as the police were asked to do. And after a mainly lost fight spent babbling through his nervosity, you seemed to had had enough. And when he thought you couldn't sound angrier, the sheer gasp of surprise and anger that left you as your mask shattered broke him.

As the ceramic pieces fell down, Peter stopped in his own sentence as your eyes appeared to him. 

“I'm so so-”

The violent put down off his back against the roof you were fighting on took his breath away but he was pretty sure there wasn't much left after the illumination of your reveal.

“I'll cut your throat, that'll shut you up!” You angrily shout as you held a knife to his throat.

And as always, even in the danger, and in this precise situation, Peter couldn't keep his thoughts to himself.

“You're beautiful.” The words merely escaped him softly.

Your once angry face turned to shock and embarrassment soon to the honesty of his statement. You angrily tighten your grip on your knife, but you seemed to distracted. Your mouth opened once, then twice and with a scoff, you jumped off him, quickly gathering your broken mask and disappeared into the night.

Peter could probably hurry up and go after you, but he found that Spider-man too didn't want that. Or maybe he convinced himself, they were. Still, after finally standing up on his rear, he let out a troubled chuckle. Why was he still acting like a twelve-year-old boy? From your breathtaking face and strong spirit, he could see some answers.

And he couldn't find himself to care.. And even dared to start thinking of new ones.


End file.
